Skittles and Rainbows
by The Sexi Skittle
Summary: Sakura's life. THIS IS THE FUNNIEST STORY EVER! If u r a GaaSaku and Sakura x lot of pplz fan, you will die laughing reading this. PLZ READ AND BRING HAPPINESS AND LAUGHTER TO YUR SERIOUS HEART! I place this story in the WTF catogory, mind you.
1. Adopted

"Sakura! Sasuke! Come down here or you'll be late for school!" the irritated mother called.

"Yes Mother!" the two children both shouted.

They ran down the stairs together and grabbed their lunches. Then they started to run out the door saying "Bye Mother!"

---------------At The Academy---------------

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Come sit by me!" Neji shouted. (they are all six)

"Oh, um, okay Neji-san" Sakura said, blushing slightly. She started to walk over by him but Sasuke, her 'brother', grabbed her hand.

"Stay away from my sister." He told Neji bluntly. Neji and Sasuke never got along. Neji had a little bit of a crush on Sakura, and Sasuke didn't like it. He was just trying to be a protective brother.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I don't want you going by him, Sakura-chan" he whispered In her ear. And just as Sakura was about to ask why, the bell rang and it was time for class.

--------------After School-------------

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand as they were walking home together, leading her to another route.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"I found a cooler way home when I was exploring. Come on." He told her.

The new walk was a small dirt road surrounded by trees. Sasuke loved to explore places even though his mother didn't like it, and when he found this place, he couldn't wait to show Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure this leads home? I feel lost." She asked. She started to get scared that Sasuke didn't know where he was going.

"Of course it leads home Sakura-chan! I would never lie to you. Come on just a little farther. Once we pass these trees, we'll be home."

"o-okay" Sakura said. She was praying that he was right. And sure enough, when they passed the trees, they were home. But something was different. No one was out.

"This is strange. I wonder why no one is outside. Oh well, lets go ask Mother" Sasuke said.

When they got to their house, no one was their either.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm scared" Sakura whimpered.

But Sasuke just kept searching, still holdng Sakura's hand. Then he came to the last room of the house.

"Well, I guess that they must be in this room. Here it goes" Sasuke said. And just as he was about to open the door, they heard their Mother scream "Sasuke! Sakura! Don't come any come any closer!" Both the children gasped. Sasuke couldn't help it though, he gulped and then opened the door, to find Mother and Father dead. Sasuke covered Sakura's eyes trying to shield her from seing it, but he knew that she already did because she started crying. Then a dark figure came out of a corner.

"Itachi? Did you do this?" Sasuke was able to say.

"Of course I did. Along with the rest of the clan. They were all weak." He said

"You baka!!!!!! That's no reason to kill the clan! Didn't you even think of how Sakura, your own sister, would of felt when she saw this?!?!" Sasuke screamed.

Itachi laughed a little and said "Foolish little brother. Sakura is not our sister."

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura both said. Sasuke's hand no longer was covering her eyes.

"That's right. She is adopted. Her real name is Sakura Haruno. And now that this small incident has happened, she will return to her family, while you stay here and live your miserable life." Itachi told him.

Sakura, and Sasuke, couldn't believe what he was telling them. She lived with them for six years, and she is just now figuring out that she is adopted. Then when they were going to speak, Itachi showed them the death of the clan. Sakura and Sasuke both screamed and screamed for him to stop, but he didn't. After that day. Sakura went back to her original family. Her mother kept hugging her and giving her kisses while her dad just smiled at her. Sasuke didn't talk to her after that. Ever. Then because Sasuke wasn't around to protect her, she was always bullied. He wouldn't look at her. He wouldn't talk to her. And he wouldn't help her when she needed him. Their relaion\ship started to fall apart.


	2. Do You Love Me?

"Sakura!" her mother yelled in a cheerful voice.

Sakura grunted, she hated getting up in the morning, then getting dressed and doing all that stuff. It was too much work, for a Saturday.

"Come on Sakura! We're going to another village" she said even happier.

Sakura's head shot up from the pillow and in a flash she was jumping on her bed.

"Really?!?! When? Where?" she asked excitedly.

"We are leaving today to Suna, so get packed up quickly so we can leave as soon as possible. Your father and I have a mission to go on and we couldn't get someone to watch you, so your coming with us." She told her daughter.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!" Sakura shouted.

----------------At Suna----------------

Sakura was left with some guy while her parents went on there mission.

"Hello, my name is Yashamaru. I am going to be watching you while your parents are gone." the man said. "Why don't you go play outside. Im sure the children are going to be happy to have a new playmate."

"Okay…" she said as she walked out the door to the playing children.

_'Its not like they're going to want to play with me anyways…my forehead might become a problem.' She thought._

The children noticed Sakura immediately because of her pink hair.

"Hey girl! Do you want to play with us? We need another player" one of them said.

"Oh, um, sure!" she yelled. Then she walked over to them and they all stated playing soccer. One of the boys on the other team kicked the ball hard and it rolled away from the 'field'.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Sakura shouted.

As she was running to get the ball, a girl said "Hey, isn't that-" she pointed at a boy with read hair and dark circles around his eyes. All the children ran away leaving poor Sakura all alone.

"Hey what's wrong? Not even anyone here wants to play with me…" she sat on the ground and started crying. The boy that made all the children run away walked over to Sakura and knelt down in front of her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"No one wants to play with me" she cried.

"Um, I'll play with you…" he said

"Really? Thank you so much Panda-man" she screamed and hugged him.

"Panda-man?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I don't know your name and you look like a cute little panda" she gushed.

"Oh, my names Gaara" he said

"I'm Sakura" she said and she handed him the ball. "Come on, let's play."

They played soccer, then went to swing on the swings. After that they went to sit and they talked. Gaara told her about the demon he holds in side him and how his mother died. Then Sakura told Gaara about what happens at her village and how no one wants to be friend.

"I have no friends either, would you like to be my friend?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah!!!" she shouted.

Sakura and Gaara kept talking until Yassamaru yelled for Sakura to come home.

"Why is he calling for you to come back?" Gaara asked.

"My parents are on a mission and he has to watch me for tonight." She told him.

"He's my uncle! That means that you will be staying at my house for the night!" Gaara screamed with joy.

Gaara and Sakura joyfully walked back to the house and walked in talking to each other.

_'So they know each other? I hope Gaara doesn't do anything rational.' Yassamaru thought._

Gaara and Sakura watched a movie and ate popcorn. Then Sakura fell asleep and Gaara watched her. All night.

Sakura was woken up by Gaara shaking her wildly.

"Gaara-kun, what is it?"

"I killed Yassamaru" he said, half happy yet half terrified in what he had done.

"You did what?!?!" she asked freaked out. "Why?" her voiced quivered.

"His love for me wasn't real. Are you lying to me just like he did" he asked her with an evlish smile.

"N-No, of course not" she trembled.

He grabbed her and asked "Who do you love Sakura-chan?"

"You and only you Gaara-kun" she told him out of fear.

"Who would you die for?" he asked.

"You and only you" she was on the verge of tears.

"And who do you exist for?" he asked getting even more scarier.

"Y-you and only you" she said. Just then, Temari and Kankurou(whom Sakura knows is Gaara's siblings) rushed in. Gaara jumped up and started rushing towards them. Sakura jumped in front of them and took the hit.

"Get out of my way Sakura!" Gaara shouted.

"No Gaara! You shouldn't hurt your family!" she yelled back.

He reluctantly brought his sand back. And disappeared.

----------The Next Day----------

Sakura's parents came to pick her up and as she was leaving, she saw Gaara standing on top of a building. He had and devilish smile on and then said "I will see you soon, My Sakura."


	3. Ooih Ooih

6 Years have passed since that day, and she was at the Chuniin exams on her match with Ino. Everyone was watching her, even Gaara. He was still just barely able to remember seeing her, but that was it. Sakura was stuck in chakra string and she couldn't move.

_'Crap, how am I __gonna__ get __outta__ this?' _she thought.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino shoted. And everyone watched as her soul poured into Sakura's. Sakura's soul was gone and Ino was moving and talking for her.

_'Ha, now I will definitely win' _Ino thought. But then, she saw this tall scary person who resembled someone very familiar, and imprinted on that person's forehead read "Inner Sakura"

_'What is that?' _she asked in said in Sakura's head.

_**'**__**Ino**______**My mind.**____**You.**__** Out. NOW'**__ Inner Sakura shouted._

Inner Sakura squeezed Ino until she couldn't breathe, so Ino was forced to go back into her body. Everyone was amazed on how Sakura was able to get out of Ino's jutsu.

"What….Are you?!" Ino was able to say, even tough she could still barely breathe.

"Ino……Your such an idiot!!!!!! You woke her up!!!! Now my life is gonna be a living Hell! I hope your satisfied." Sakura shouted. No one had any idea what Sakura was talking about. For a moment, they thought that she went crazy.

"Argh, Im not going to let you embarrass me in front of Sasuke-kun! And I wont let you have him either!" Ino screamed.

"You talk about him as if he where a king, but you know what? He's a PRICK!!!!" Sakura's voice echoed through the now quiet room. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth as people gasped.

_'__Shuddup__!!!' _she shouted at herself.

_**'Oh, big deal, you know it**__**'**__**s true.' **_Inner Sakura stated.

Sakura pushed her Inner self out of her thoughts and she, along with everyone else, heard Sasuke scream "What the hell did you just say?!"

"You heard me! You act as if you have some anal-probish stick shoved up your ass! Or maybe its some other kind of stick. Like Orochimaru's di-" she was cut off by Sasuke screaming at her to shut up.

"You know about Orochimaru?!" Kakshi asked.

"Of course I do! He came in The Forest of Death and gave Sas-gay that hicky thing on his neck." Sakura smiled evilly.

'She must be talking about the curse mark' Kakshi thought.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everyone else was shocked too, except for Kankurou, who was laughing his ass off.

"When Orochimaru came, He was like 'Oooh-ih Oooh-ih' " she said while making pretend humping movements. "And then he went to you," she said looking at Sasuke "and he went 'Suck it Suck it' " she did the same humping movements as before. Sasuke was passed but Kankurou was away laughing on a fast camel.

"Yeah, then Itachi popped outta nowhere an he was like 'Don't worry little brother, this wont hurt' and he put his hand in your pants and you were like 'Faster Ne-san Faster' " she said laughing along with Kankurou. Then she looked over at Kankurou and said "Oh, that's not even the best part, you should of heard him!" she shouted, then started making sex noises, imitating Sasuke (even though none of this happened). While he laughed even more, Sasuke just got angrier. He jumped down and lunged at Sakura screaming "Your gonna pay for that!!!"

"Oh, shuddup" she said then kicked him to the ground and placed her foot over his neck, pinning him there.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked

"Why not?" she asked him back.

"Really though, why? Your acting different." He said

"I did it because I knew that nobody else would! And plus, you deserved it! Your cool act makes me and Naruto look complete idiots! Its time I return the favor!" she shouted at him.

Then she let him go and Kakashi practically dragged him back up. Sakura and Ino had to resume there fight. But just when Sakura was going to move, she felt that once again she couldn't move.

"Damn you!!!!! Your such a cheeter!!!!" she screamed. And it wasn't Sasuke who laid out the trap, it was infact, Orochimaru.

"I've got you know!" Ino shouted.

"Oh stop your talking!" Sakura shouted at her. Ino hits Sakura in the face as well as Sakura hitting her. It wasn't as strong as she had hoped for because of the string, but it was good enough for Ino not to move. When Sakura was about to stand, their was some strange force pulling her down, then everything went black.


	4. Molded?

Sakura awoke to find that the matches had continued and that both her and Ino lost. As she saw Sasuke glare at her, she just sighed and stood up.

"What the hell was your problem?" he asked her in a whisper.

"I thought I already told you, Sas-gay" she smirked.

He was getting tired of her insults so he said "You know, I don't see why you wear a bra, you have nothing to put in it" he said. But this time when he spoke, he said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Some people gasped at his comment, some didn't even make a sound but just looked at him. Ino started to laugh because she hated Sakura, and she wanted Sasuke to like her(Never gonna happen :P).

Once Sakura heard what he said, she was a little mad, but she kept her cool and smirking-ly asked "You wear pants, don't you?"

This time, mostly everyone started laughing.

"Okay you two, that's enough. I think that it would be a good idea for you two to separate. Sasuke, why don't you go over by Kuranai's team? Sasuke was about to walk over when suddenly Sakura stopped him.

"No, its okay. I'll go. No need for Pretty Boy over here to lift a finger." She said and started walking away. But instead of walking to Kuranai's team, she was walking over to Gaara's. Once she got there, she just kind of leaned on the wall.

"That was quite a show you put on there." Kankurou said.

"I know, Sas-gay got molded" she said

"What's that?" he chuckled

"It's like getting burned, but so much worse." she smiled.

"Why did you come over here anyways?" Temari asked

"Because, no one else here are as chill as you guys." Sakura replied.

"Chill?" Temari asked.

Sakura sighed and said "It means cool."

Sakura looked at Kankurou's hat with chibi eyes.

_'__Kyuuuuu__ I ant to touch them….' _She thought. Then, she wnt up to him and started playing with his ears.

"Kitty!" she squealed.

"Hey! Get away!" he shouted.

Then in a flash, she was sitting on the ground by Temari, playing with her fan.

"Coooool!" she shouted.

"Hey! Get away from that! Your gonna break it!" Temari yelled at her, immediately taking it away.

Then, you guessed it, she was over by Gaara, leaning against the railing.

"Hiya Panda!" she joked.

He just kind of stared at her.

_'What the hell?!__Panda?!'_He thought.

_**'That's a laugh kid. She called you panda!'**_ Shikaku laughed.

'Oh, shut up will you!' Gaara shouted (Mind you, still in his head )

_**'Well didn't SOMEBODY wake up on the wrong side of **__**toast' **_ Shikaku muttered.

'Hey! I don't sleep! Remember?' Gaara shouted. Again.

He pushed Shikaku out of his thoughts and just looked at this…..GIRL. Who did she think she was, calling him Panda(lulz)??? Kankurou, Temari, and Baki were all in disbelief that she did such a thing, AND WAS STILL ALIVE!

"Not very talkative, are we sunshine?" she asked him in this adorable voice while smiling at him with the cutest smile. Gaara just raised an eyebrow (If Rock Lee didn't steel his).

_'Actually, she __kinda__…' _Gaara started.

_**'Sexy' **_Shikaku answered.

_'No! I was going to say that she's kind of…' _

_**'Groovy looking?'**_

_'???'_

_**'Oh, you know, cute, maybe hot'**_

_'I'm not speaking to you any longer. Goodbye.'_

_**'Aw, you're no fun!'**_


	5. Sunshine Needs Some Mind Soap

"Next Match: Gaara Vs. Rock Lee" the proctor announced.

"Hn." Gaara said then disappeared into sand and reappeared on the ground.

Rock Lee nearly had a heart attack. He was so happy that it was FINALY his turn.

"Hey its Gaara The Funk's turn." Sakura said. Kankurou, Temari, and Baki all looked at her questionably.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, don't I get a title, ay?" he asked.

"Hmmmm….Ah ha! Rock Lee the Mounties!" she smiled.

"Rock Lee is just fine" he sighed.

"Alright, begin" the proctor announced.

Lee dodged at him but all his blows were blocked with san.

"SwEeTnEsS" Sakura said.

"No one has ever been able to penetrate Gaara's sand. He doesn't even need to move, it just acts on its own." Kankurou told her. After many hits, Lee backed off on top of those two Justsu fingers (U knows what I mean).

"You're good" Gaara said.

"I learned from the bethst!" Lee shouted

"That's shright Lee! Shake the Goods-sh!" Gai shouted back.

"Wow, I think I'm gonna need some mind soap" Gaara said.

Sakura slightly giigled at his comment, then Lee looked over at her and winked. "My Love! I will surely win this for you! You can count on me Sakura-chan!" He screamed.

Sakura covered her face with her hand and mumbled "Oh. Mi. Gawd."

"Alright! Enough with this heavy mope weak stuff, its time for me to get seriousth" Lee said.

Lee took off weights that were hidden at the bottom of his pants.

"Alright! Now my moves will be twice as poppin fresh!" He shouted with youthfulness.

"Poppin, fresh?" Gaara stated/asked.

Lee was as fast as ever. Like faster then Flash from Marvel/X-men(?). Faster than me when I see 100 dollars in front of me. That's fast.

Lee was getting Gaara over and over again with multiple strong hits that Gaara could block because it was so fast.

"Argh, You bastard!" Gaara said then crushed Lee's bones making him scream in pain and Sakura gasp.

"Winner of the Funk off, Gaara" the proctor said. (Sakura told him to say that )

And then so and so when up against such and such and blah blah blah……..You know how the story goes.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were over in the forest just talking.

"Hey, um, Sasuke-kun? I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it…." Sakura said.

_**'Yes you did!' **_Inner Sakura shouted at her.

_'No, you did. You were the one saying all those things while my soul was gone!' _Sakura argued.

_**'Whatever….You **__**know**__** that what you wanted to say. I mean, come on! I am you. What you think, I think.'**_

_'I'm ending this.'_

Sasuke looked at Sakura in confusion.

"psh, I know you are." He smirked.

_**'Oh heeeeeeelllllll no! Jackass!!!'**_

_'Shut up…'_

"Hey! She was apologizing to you! You shouldn't be such an ass about it!" Naruto shouted.

_**'Yeah!'**_

"It's none of your concern, stupid." Sasuke said.

"Hey, don't go calling him names. I'm the one you should be mad at." Sakura said, sounding slightly mad.

Naruto got all luvvy dubby and shouted "Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!! You're standing u for me!"

Sakura shook her head in annoyment then started to walk home.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I'll walk you home!" Naruto shouted as he ran after her.

"O…Kay…." She said in confusion.

Sasuke had eventually caught up to them and was walking with them too.

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you walking with me? Sakura asked.

"My house isn't to far from yours. Plus, its not like I have anything better to do." He lied.

"Oh…….."

They kept walking and right when they were in front of her 'house' (Apartment), they heard a man shout "Sakura! Get your ass in this house! If I see you with another boy, I swear…." He put his hand over his face and shook his face. Naruto got a little scared, but Sasuke just tried to see what Sakura as telling him since she rushed over to him so quickly.

"Father! They're just the guys on my team! They were walking me home so that nothing bad would happen to me! Why do you always have to be so damn protective!?" she shouted at him in a whisper (if even possible).

"Hey! You watch your fucking mouth! Now get inside." And he closed the door behind them, giving the boys a death glare first, as in saying "Touch my daughter and you die". He kept giving Sasuke this awful glare, making him almost feel uncomfortable, but he showed no emotion. Sasuke and Naruto walked away and as soon as they were far enough away, Naruto asked "Who was that creepy guy? Her father?"

"Yeah" Sasuke said plainly.

**Before we go on, I AM NOT A RACIST!!!!!!!!!! I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL IF HER PARENTS WERE LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Just so that you see Sakura's parents the same way I do, here is the description. Sakura's dad is Mexican AND a little Japanese. Her mum is Japanese and her grand dad has some 'African American' in him. Once again, I am not a racist.

"He scares the crap outta me" Naruto sniffed.

"Scaredy cat….." Sasuke mumbled.

"Shut up!!!!!! That's it! I'm going home!" he shouted, then dashed home to his messy apartment.


	6. K I S S I N G

Sakura was in one of those _moods_ again, and it was pissing her dad off, not to mention Sasuke. Her dad went to some bar (again) and was probably most likely getting drunk. Her mum was just drinking some booze down stairs. Sakura heard a thump and ran down stairs just to find out that her mum tripped over her own feet. So that's where she got it from!!!!

"Oh hiccup Hey Sakura! Your just in tome to hiccup to share this most wonderful bottle of stuff" then she passed out.

"oh great, not again…" Sakura muttered. "Koji-san!!!!" she shouted, waiting for a reply.

"Hm? What is it Onee-chan?" her big brother, Koji , asked.

"Muti has decided that she will not be joining us for the rest of the afternoon. Can you help me take her up stairs?" she asked

"Sure" he came walking downstairs in a black t-shirt and some black pants like most guys his age (14).

They dragged mum up the stairs (Oh Gawd) and into her room, on the bed, then Sakura left to clean up the mess from down stairs. She saw the bottle of 'stuff' and was slightly tempted, but she knew better. Right when she started to pick up the mess, her father walks in. He saw the mess and thought that it was Sakura getting wasted.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to drink!" he said in a drunken manner while swaying back and forth.

"Father! It wasn't me! It was-" her voice was cut off when her father slapped her across the face. She made a slight scream in pain.

**--------- Koji's POV --------**

There was a lot of yelling then a 'smack' noise. He heard Sakura whimper and ran down stairs.

**--------- Normal POV ---------**

Koji ran down stairs and found Sakura on the floor with a red mark on her face.

"And you!" Father yelled pointing at Koji with his beer bottle. "I suppose that it was YOU who got this from your 'gangster' friends?"

"No! And why do you have a problem with MY friends?! They didn't do anything wrong!" Koji shouted.

Father walked over and stared at Koji. Then, he punched him and punched and punched him, until Koji could barely move.

"I thought I raised you not to talk back to me boy!" Father yelled, then kicked Koji in the stomach. Koji looked at Sakura and gave her the signal to go outside, and so she did. She went to this small little hide out in the back yard (that's like kinda small) that her and Koji made together so they can get out of the way when their parents were fighting. She sat in it until it was dark out. She found the vines that led to her room and climbed. She hopped into her room and went to sleep on her bed.

--------------------Saturday Morning------------------

Sakura was walking in the streets where there were merchants selling and those white rich bastards buying. She slightly smiled remembering that Koji calls them Crackers or Crumpets. Then she turned into a magician, oh yes she did because when she thought of Koji that smile disappeared.

----------Flash back----------

_Koji was left at the bottom of the stairs while Father went to his room with Mother. When they were sleeping, Sakura tiptoed down stairs and helped Koji back into his room. She bandaged him to try and help, but he didn't want to say anything, or rather couldn't, __so__ the whole time it was silent._

---------Over!!!------------

Kankrou, Temari, and Gaara were in the room that they were staying in when Temari spotted Sakura.

"Hey! Its that girl from yesterday. What was her name……..oh yeah! Sakura!" Teamri said. Gaara and Kankrou's shot up.

_I'm glad that __Gaara__ can't remember that girl. It was the first smart thing that __Konoha__ did for __Suna__, to erase there memories….' _Baki thought.

"Hey Kankruroooou!" Temari chirped. "I saw the way you were looking at her, do you like her?" she smirked.

Kankurou blushed lightly and just said "Er…Um…Swadanananum."

"What?" Temari asked with a confused face.

"Look at that thing she's carrying around with her" he smirked walking over to where Temari was(by the window). And yes, he is talking about her ass . "She ain't even playin' with it she like making it swerve and stuff" he cuckled.

"Kankurou, your such a pervert" Temari said. _'14 year old boys will be 14 year old boys…'_

"And I can tell just by looking at her." He said

"You can tell what?" Temari smirked.

"That she will get low!" he chuckled "Doesn't matter with who. With her friends or shoe stoppin with a hustler."

Temari slapped her forehead because of how his hormones worked, but he went on. "She makes it hard for all the other girls to copy. I mean, its like always tight never sloppy and shit. Man, you better buckle up if you want her. Cause' it is what it is, how every one puts it because everyone wants to love her" he said.

"But when she pops it you better run for cover, Kankurou" Gaara said. At first, everyone was all wide eyed that Gaara commented about a girl. Kankurou then was a 'big brother-ish' and gushed "So you think she's hot to, huh?" Gaara just looked at him all confused ten Temari was dancing around Kankurou singing "Ha Ha Kankurou Likes Sakura!!! Kankurou and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes-" Kankurou covered Temari's mouth with his hane, blushing obviously. He knew the rest of the song. "Shuddup!" he shouted at her. Temari just laughed at him until her stomach hurt, and Gaara was still confused.


	7. Want One?

**Oh for the last and upcoming chapters, some of the material I used/use I didn't create. I don't own Naruto, I just like to think I do.**

Sakura sneezed her usual quiet cute sneeze and rubbed her nose a little.

"Hm, someone must be talking about me." She said on her way home. She opened the door and peeked her head in to see if anyone was there. It was just Koji sitting on the couch listening to his hard core music. She walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Hey Ne-san!" she shouted so that he can hear her.

He turned off his music and said "Hullah, little chicken" in the funny voice that made her laugh.

He loved to make her laugh. It was the only real smiles that he saw from her. He started making more jokes, just old ones that most people have heard and she kept laughing. But right then, Father came in and saw Koji making her laugh. He swayed over to Koji because he was drunk, again.

"You listen boy! If I can't make her laugh, than neither can you!" he shouted and grabbed Koji by his collar. He started beating him over and over again right in front of Sakura. Then, she _supposedly _got in his way and he took her head and slammed it into the wall. She screamed but then fell unconscious and lay on the floor with a pool of blood getting bigger around her.Koji gasped at what Father had doneand tried to help her, but Father kicked him in the stomach. Mother walked in and saw Koji laying on the ground. At first, she wasn't too mad at Father, but then she Sakura. Her eyes got all wide and teary, and then they filled with anger.

"What the hell do you think you've done?! You've gone way to far this time! She needs to get to a hospital!" she shouted.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" he shouted and slapped her across the face making it red. This time he was taking it out on her. He was a really nice person when he wasn't drunk, but when he is drunk, I think you get the picture.

Father stormed out of the house, leaving Mother crying, Sakura unconscious, and Koji pretty beat up. Koji help Mother bandage Sakura's head in cloth, then left her in her room on her bed to rest.

-------Later---------

Koji went over to his friend's house because he needed some one to talk to.

"Hey, what's up Koji!" his friend shouted when he opened the door.

"Hey Kankurou….." Koji said in a depressed voice.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen" Kankurou asked once they were inside.

Koji looked up at him and said "I was just making my little sister laugh, then my father came in and got mad because he could never get her to laugh, and……" his voice got all shakey and he took his hands and started to grab his hair(like some guys do when they're freaked out).

"And what?" Kankurou asked.

"And then, he started to beat the crap outta me, the she got in the way and he took her head and slammed it into the wall. If it was my head it would have been okay, but he used hers….If it was me…" Koji was trying to be a man and tried his best not to start crying.

"Dude, is she okay?" Kankurou asked in concern.

"I dunno…I hope so.." He said

"Okay well, I hope that your little sis gets better" Kankurou told him, trying to make him feel better (yes, he doesn't know that his new friend's lil sis is Sakura)

"Thanks…" Koji said and then left back to his house.

----------House!!!-----------

Sakura woke up to see the good healing care that had been given to her. Her father was nice, he really is. It's just when he gets drunk, he goes to his bad side. Sakura and everyone else hated that side of him. They loved the happy, caring Father that they once knew.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so glad that your awake!" her mother shouted, hugging Sakura which knocked off her glasses (her mum's glasses).

"Its okay Mum, I feel fine." Sakura told her.

"Really?! Then lets go somewhere today, I wanna make it up to you!" her mother shouted.

Sakura got dressed in mini shorts/jeans and a green t-shirt with glasses with tape wrapped around the middle saying "talk nerdy to me." Her mum was wearing a white long sleeves t-shirt with plain white pants. They would of token Koji too, but he still hadn't come back yet.

Mum: OO

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"Look at it! Isn't it beautiful?!" her mother shouted, pointing at gorgeous pink kimono.

"That's beautiful Mum! You should get it!" Sakura shouted.

I would Sakura-cha, but I'm afraid that it's out of our price range…" her mum said.

"Hmmm, here" Sakura gave her mother money, enough for her to combine what she had to get it.

"But Sakura, this is your savings. I would feel guilty." Her mum said, teary eyed (very dramatic family)

"Just think of it as an early birthday present!" she told her. Her mother than gave her a huge hug and they bought it then went home.

Koji: First: OO then: TT

"Where have you two been?! I was worried sick!" he shouted.

Sakura and Mum looked at each other than said "Oh, we were just shopping."

Koji: -.-

"well, was is it anything I would like?" he asked.

"Well that depends……Do you want me to get one for your birthday too?" Sakura joked, showing him the kimono.

He sighed and went back up to his room.

"No thanks, pink clashes with my hair (not, its black)"


	8. Alien Sex Fiend

**FROM THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!**

**Koji was being sarcastic when he said pink clashes with black. And I don't own Naruto or some ****of**** the material I use. I just LOVE to think I do.**

"I feel really bad for Koji and his little sister" Temari said. She _overheard _Kankurou's conversation with him.

"Yeah, me too. His dad is a lot like ours….." he said.

"Well then your friend's dad must be a real asshole" Gaara stated.

Silence.

Temari & Kankurou : OoO'''''''

-------------------With Sakura------------------

She layed on her bed and was reading a book about taijutsu while listening to a song by Alien Sex Fiend.

_Knock __knock_

_Knock __knock_

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!"

She fell off her bed and crawled to the door and opened it.

"Yes?"

"You wanna go for a walk with me?" Koji asked.

"Sure" she said and they went outside and headed for the woods.

"It's so beautiful at night, huh?" she asked him.

"Yeah. The trees look really majestic" he said.

"Majestic? I'd say more……dark. They look like they're gonna swoop you up with there branches. Awesome." Sakura said.

"Afraid one of 'em are gonna get ya?" he smirked.

"No!" she denied.

"Oh yeah that's right! Sakura" Koji said

"What?"

"Guess what?"

She slapped her forehead and said "I dunno, that's why I asked you."

"I went back on our family tree that like as old as the third,"

_in__ the back) "__wooooow__….__that's__ old"_

"And I found out that Mum, you guessed it, has this great great GREAT grandmother that British."

"Wow I didn't see that one coming" Sakura said sarcastically.

"And on Vati's (father's) side, he has this great great great grandfather who was Italian and in the mafia."

"Sweetness…..that means we're Italian!!!!!!!" she shouted with joy (wow like no dur. I wonder how she figured out that one).

"Yeah, then I did some research one him and---"

"Holy crap! Hell just froze over! Did you just say that you did _research?!?!_ As in you actually putting effort into doing something?!?!" She questioned. She was being shocked ion a half sarcastic way.

Koji rolled his eyes and said "Yes, I _really_ did research. Anyroo, I found his mafia buddies and looked at their family tree (Koji is a hacker and has showed Sakura the way of hacking) and I found their most recent great great great grandchildren, who is about my age, and I found out that they are still in a mafia! Isn't this great?!?!" he asked with happiness.

"Errr…Is what great?" she asked.

"This means that we're still in the mafia because of our great great, you get the point. So," he egded for her to finish.

"Soooo…what?" she asked.

He sighed then said "This means that if we need back up then we just need to see these guys and then we will be like bad ass ya know?!"

"Okay? Sure…But how are we gonna get them on are side? They might not listen." She said.

"Hmmm…..We have to visit them."

"NANI?! Are you crazy?! We might be killed!" she shouted at him.

"We'll just have to be tough and get them to listen. Look I'll bring dad's gun just incase okay?" Koji asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh…Alright! But we still need to be careful." Sakura said.

"YAAAAY!!!" Koji gave Sakura a big brotherly bear hug.

_"Can't……breathe…….."_ Sakura choked out.

Koji quickly let go and apologized. "Gomen! Gomen!" and he rubbed the back of his head like Naruto.

"Okay, let's go home." She said and Koji and Sakura walked home together and Koji coud'nt wait until they met there _new_ friends.


	9. Im so srry 4 no update

IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!!!!!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!! I CANT DO ANYTHING BECAUSE I HAVE NO INTERNET ON MY COMPUTER AND THERE IS NO WAY I CAN SEND THE CHAPTERS (YES, THATS WITH AN S ) TO THIS COMPUTER. BUT I AM STARTING A NEW STORY!!!!! ITS THE NARUTO VERSION OF JUNO. SAKURA IS JUNO AND I THINK THAT THIS IS GONNA BE A NARUSAKU SRRY PPLZ.


	10. Flower

**YES!!!! IM BACK!!!! WOOT! Oh and ****Some**** of the materi****al I use/used I am not the creator**** of. I don't own ****Na****ruto,**** I just like to think I do blah ****blah****blah**** read!**

After Koji had that talk with Sakura, he was having second thoughts on taking her with him.

'She IS my little sister, and I don't want her to get hurt or scared.' He thought.

While he was thinking, he heard a _knock __knock_on his door.

"Hm? Com in!" he shouted.

Sakura peeped him to find him lying on his bed, so she walked fully into the room.

"Ne-san, when are we gonna go?" she asked.

"Errr…..um….i was gonna go tomorrow. Are you sure you want to come?" Koji asked her. He was hoping for her to say No, but she didn't.

"Of course I do! Besides, who else is gonna save you when you get scared?" she smirked.

Koji smiled at her and then she left his room.

'Tomorrow is gonna be a big day…." He thought.

-----------------------Sakura's POV--------------------

Sakura went outside and was heading for the training grounds. She needed to train because, for one, she lost with Ino. And two, she might thank herself later if she might need to kick ass when she went to get her 'people' with Koji.

When Sakura got there, she was surprised to find Naruto and Sasuke there too.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!!!!!!" came Naruto's (slightly) annoying voice. "Im surprised to see you here." He muttered.

"Why? Cant I train too?" she asked.

"No." Sasuke said coldly.

"Why? Cause you know that I'll whoop your ass if you fight me?" she smirked.

_'Oh great.__ YOU again'_Sakura thought.

_**'**__**Im**__** not **__**gonna**__** let him talk to us like that. You just kick back and watch. Let me do the talking' **_

_'Oh no……'_

Sasuke's face went red out of anger. But Naruto was clearly enjoying it.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Inner Sakura took over Sakura's body by a little, so Sakura's eyes were a little pale-er.

"Yes Naruto-KUN" she said.

'She said kun' Naruto and Sasuke thought.

"You're acting…..different." he said. "You're so much cooler now!!!!!" he shouted.

"Thanks. But I really didn't come here to chat. I need to train." She said. (still I.S.)

"Do you have a mission to go on?" Naruto asked.

"errrr…..Kind of." I. Sakura said.

"Lucky….." Naruto muttered.

"So, who wants to spar?" she asked.

No one said anything.

"Oh, you guys are no fun!" she said.

Then she felt a tugging at her hand. But no one was there.

"actually guys, I'm gonna go train somewhere else…." She said, and followed the tugging.

"Okay, bye Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto yelled.

After she was farther away, in some part of the forest, the tugging stopped. She looked around, but she didn't see anyone. Then, a dark figure stepped from out of the trees, holding something and walking towards her.

"Y-You dropped this" Gaara said, handing her a flower.

'Hey. That's the flower I dropped in the hospital when I was visiting Lee-san…' she thought.

She took the flower and said "Um…thanks….."

Gaara then quickly put his sand all around him and shouted "FORGET WHAT YOU SAW!" and disappeared. With a very red face.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAH****A****……..HAHAHA…..I THOGUHT THAT THE LAST PART WAS FUNNEH.**** BUT THE IDEA WASN'T ME…..I JUST REMADE IT AND MADE IT MINE. **** TT AND I ****AM**** SO MAD NOW!!! I WAS JUST FINISHED WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER AND CLOSED IT WITHOUT SAVING ****TMT**** NOW I HAVE TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara- I would never do that.**

**Sakura- But ****come**** on! ****Its**** cute!**

**Gaara- But I will never do it**

**Sakura- ****Pweeeeeaaaaaaaaaase**

**Gaara- No ****:D**

**Sakura- ****ToT**** But don't you love me?**

**Gaara- . . .**

**Sakura- Gaara?**

**Gaara- . . .**

**Sakura- GAARA?!?!**

**Gaara- 0////////0**


	11. Bitch

**SOME OF THE MATERIAL I USE/USED I DIDN'T CREATE. I DON'T OWN ****NARUTO,**** I JUST LIKE TO THINK I DO.**

Early in the morning, really early, (we're talking about 5:00 am here) Koji snuck to Sakura's room and told her to get ready. Then he went back to his room and got dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt with Black baggy pants. (he's a teen, what do you expect?) Sakura got dressed in a black long sleeved shirt too, but she had on black skinny pants. They are also know as tight pants or pencil pants…ect.For weapons though, Koji brought a pocket knife, where he stuck in his back pocket, and a gun in which he had tucked in his pants. Sakura brought a gun too, but Koji had no idea because she knew if she told him, he would take it away from her. So she hid it somewhere he couldn't see it and she met him outside.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yosh" Sakura said, all Lee-style. "So what does this person look like?"

Koji handed Sakura a picture of a boy who was about 14 or 15 with dark brown hair and tan skin. He was actually quite handsome.

"His Name is Moriko Akane." (for USA that's Akane Moriko)

Walk walk walk walk walk _trip_ walk walk walk walk walk walk walk walk walk walk…………………………

Once they got to the ghetto part of town, they got many stares from people as they walked.

Sakura was shocked when she saw Akane over by an alley with a group of guys, probably all between the ages of 13-16.

"Ne-san. He's over by the alley to your right" Sakura whispered.

Koji looked over where she had told him to, and he also saw Akane there. Koji nodded, then walked in front of her over to Akane, and she followed right behind him. She wasn't worried like Koji was. In these kinds of situations, he usually frets. But now, he was doing actually pretty good at not showing that he was scared shitless and that he just might have pissed himself.

Sakura wasn't going to say anything, like Koji had told her earlier because now with Inner Sakura active, her saying something will get them both killed.

Koji had stopped walking, as Sakura followed, right in front of Akane.

"Hm? Well what do we have here?" Akane asked in a smooth voice, with a traitorous smile on his face.

Koji leaned over and whispered something in Akane's ear, which in result his eyes widened. Koji stayed as calm as ever. Sakura was beginning to think that Koji didn't tell her what he had just told Akane.

Koji and Akane walked farther into the alley while Sakura stayed with the rest of the boys to wait.

"Come over here and lemme smack somma dat bootay" one of the boys said to Sakura, he was probably around the age of 13. (We are going to call him M1 for now)

Sakura was trying so hard to keep her mouth shut and ignore him, but it was hard when Inner Sakura was screaming at her and M1 was flirting with her.

_**'Please please **__**please**____**please**____**please**____**PLEASE**__**!' **_

_'No! I will DIE if I say that!'_

_**'But we can't just let him talk to us like that! He's threatening to RAPE you for God's sake!'**_

_'Hmmm….__lemme__ think….__i__ say what you want me to say and die…..or I listen to Koji and say nothing and live…'_

_**'And get raped.'**_

_'Damn….__i__hate__ you right now.'_

_**'If you hate me then you hate yourself'**_

_'Then it's official. I hate myself.'_

_**'Oh, then go cut yourself.'**_

_'. . .'_

"Come on babe, bring that sexy little thing over here and lemme tap dat shit" M1 said while the other boys giggled.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up before I kick your ass" Sakura spat.

"Oh come on babe. Why don't you come and sit on my lap. Maybe even sleep with me tonight." He smirked.

"Hell to the motha fuckin' no."

"Bitch I should slap you."

"BITCH?! Wanna say that again so I can rip that dumbass little smirk off your ugly face." She told him back. This got the other boys attention along with the other people around. Giggles could be heard.

M1 was getting mad at her sudden back talk. He doesn't like to be told off. Especially if its by some girl that he doesn't even know.

"Do it bitch! I dare you!" he yelled.

"I will. I don't make trash." She smirked. "I burry it."

By now most the people were laughing and were getting quite interested in where this fight was going.

Now M1 was pissed off. He lunged at her with a clenched fist, and out of nowhere she took out that gun and was prepared to shoot.

_**BAM!**__** Thud Thud gasp **_

M1 was on the floor along with Akane. Koji was shocked at what Sakura had done.

Akane had pushed M1 to the floor so that he would not be hit, and just in time because if Akane didn't do anything. Well, let's just say that M1 would no longer be in the story.

"Wh-why the hell did you do that?!" Koji questioned. "And where did you get the gun?!"

"I'm not stupid, Koji-san. I _know_ where you keep your stash." She snickered.

Akane stood up along with M1 and stared at Sakura.

"That was unexpected, stupid, retarded, and unnecessary. " he said in a low voice. "I can't believe that _you _would even do that. That was so……"

"It wasn't my fault. Its was dipshit over here who should be blamed." Sakura protested.

Akane looked up at her with a huge smile on his face.

"That was so bitchin'!" he gushed. "You'll do fine. No, better. I NEED men like you on my side."

Sakura looked at Koji, who was still shocked, and gave her the look like 'yeah, we're actually in'.

"Sweet." She smiled.

"B-But Akane! She tried to kill me!" M1 yelled.

"Oh, shut up Takumi! Who else would have done that with no fear or guilt? Not many people. That's why we need her!" Akane told Takumi.

"But she's…..she's…..she's a girl!" Takumi shouted.

"No shit Sherlock." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Takumi grinded his teeth and gave her a glare.

Akane saw that this might be a problem, but Takumi would just have to live. "Well boys. I'd like you to meet your new friends and 'team mates'. Sakura and Koji."

**Sakura- That was ****bitchin****' (****srry**** that's my word for the year/month)**

**Gaara- You would never do that**

**Sakura- Gaara, really.**** You say that about EVERYTHING.**

**Gaara- So.**

**Sakura- ****Its**** annoying.**

**Gaara- But don't you love me? mimicking**

**Sakura- ****Hmmmmmm****…….Yes.****Velly**** much.**

**Gaara- Well I didn't see that one coming**

**Sakura- A ninja must always be unexpected.**

**Gaara- Oh?**** You mean like this? leans forwards to Sakura and gives her a small kiss on the lips**

**Sakura- 0///////////****0 Y****-yes! You must always be like THAT!**


	12. 14:15

**Some of the material I use I didn't create. I don't own Naruto, I just like to think I do.**

"Sa-weet" Sakura said.

Koji sighed. "Jesus Sakura, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack."

"This is so cool though, isn't it? We are like, in a gang. This kicks ass." Sakura said. "You know what we should do?" she asked, grinning.

Koji tried not to know what she was talking about, but then he gave in and grinned back at her. "Celebrate?"

"HELLS YEAH!!" She shouted.

"Tonight, we party. Tomorrow," Koji said "we have hangovers."

--some place else--

"Sakura is being so different, I wonder why…" Sasuke (ugh…him again) said, talking to himself (why? He has no one else to speakage to)

--farther away--

'_I've seen her somewhere……I know it……' Gaara thought._

'_**I know where I've seen her. In my dreams' Shikaku smiled.**_

'_You perverted demon. Out of all the demons, I get stuck with you.'_

'_**Boy, all the demons are perverted. But none are as groovy as me'**_

'_Were you born in like the 60's or something?'_

'_**You should be happy you have me! The Kyuubii is perverted AND queer'**_

'_Kyuubii is queer?!'_

'_**Well, he's just softer than other demons he's not gay. But he's still horny and stuff like the rest of us.'**_

--Zoomzoomzoomzoomzoomzoom--

Koji and Sakura had gone to a place in the woods where Mutti and Vati couldn't find them, and they started getting drunk.



"No, YOU'RE the purplest" a very drunken Koji said to his drunk sister.

"W-well you're the BLACKEST" she said back.

"Does that mean I have a huge dick?" he asked.

"I guess so."

"Sweet" he said.

"To the ness" Sakura said back.

Koji and Sakura ran out of beer so they caught a taxi to get home.

Sakura looked at the fair in the taxi fair: the thing that says how much money you owe and was amazed. (she thinks it's the time)

"Dude, it's 15 past 14 already." She said. "Shit, its 75 past man!"

"That clock gives receipts too!" Koji said.

**I'm sorry I'm sorry. I have been watching comedy crap a lot and laughed my ass off when I heard this. And im also sorry this is short and that it has poor humor to it. I will only write another chapter soon if I get reviews and inspirations/ideas. You cant rush and ar-teest.**

**Sakura- hahahahahahahahahahahah……………ha**

**Gaara- You got drunk**

**Sakura- still am wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Gaara- You thought the fair was the time too. You're supposed to be the smart one!**

**Sakura- OO r u saying that im not anymore?**

**Gaara- Women…**

**Sakura & group of PMS-ing women- Nani?**

**Gaara- O-O N-nothing**

**Sakura- yay **


	13. Hangover

**Did you all like that last chapter? So did I!! Hahahah!! Lots of fun. I really wanna just time skip people cuz that's where it really gets fun. I warn you all, the upcoming chapter might make you cry and you might be mad at me. No, scratch that. You WILL be mad at me. Look, im sorry, very sorry for doing this, but it must happen. And these changes are permanent. Sorry. And some of the blah blah blah is not mine blah blahblah Naruto blah blah blegh.**

Sakura went to Naruto's hous when she woke up so her parents would not be suspicious. Koji went to where the sand siblings were staying for the same reason. For a couple hours, both of them spent their time throwing up in a toilet, feeling like shit.

--at sand sibling's--

"Jesus Christ man, what the hell did you drink??" Kankurou asked. Koji threw up again in response.

"I think you should be asking how much…" Temari muttered.

--at Naruto's--"I-I think she's possessed…." NARUTO EXPLAINED TO Sasuke.

"So let me get this straight. You Clled me all the way over here, saying its an emergency, to tell me that Sakura is possessed." Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Well…yeah" naruto said.

Sasuke sighed and turned to Sakura. "Maybe you should take her to a doctor. I think she's just sick.."

Sakura's eyes widened and she just barely were able to mutter "N-NO!!". Then she threw up again.

"Dude, she doesn't need a doctor, she needs a preist to preform and exercism." Naruto said.

"For the last time, SHES NOT POSESSED!!" Sasuke yelled over Sakura's moning and throwing up(ing).

--later at Naruto's--

"I…..feel………like shit…"Sakura muttered while laying on Naruto's couch.

Sakura muttered while laying on Naruto's couch.

"You look li,ke shit too." Naruto said, trying to comfort her (how the hell does that help?!)

"Gee, thanks…"She said.

--later at sand sibling's--

"I…..feel………like shit…"Koji muttered, laying on the floor of the sand sibling's bathroom. "Thanks for letting me….ya know…here…"

"Gees, I dunno what to say…you're welcome?" Kankurou said.

"Here" Temari said, handing Koji a glass of water.

"Thanks…" Koji said, flashing her his gorgeous smile then gulping it down.

"What happened to you?" Kankurou asked. (Gaara is standing in the door way listening)

Koji sighed and told them everything that happened.

"But isn't your sister like 12?" Temari asked.

"Yeah…" Koji laughed.

She shook her head while Kankurou laughed.

Gaara didn't know what to think of it. He just didn't care what Koji did. All he wanted to o was see a certain someone……

**Sorry, this is short. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sakura- Ohmigawd…..**

**Gaara-Sucks getting hangovers, huh?**

**Sakura- noo, not that…you want to see some one? Who?**

**Gaara- are you blind?**

**Sakura- Apparently**

**Gaara- Its YOU**

**Sakura- Really?? How sweet…..**

**Gaara- tch whatever. Im not the one writing this either. I have no control of my actons**

**Sakura- So, if she writes that you have sex with me, you wont stop her?**

**Gaara- wtf?! Are you plotting this? You're gonna tell her to, arent you?**

**Sakura-maybe……hehe**


	14. Sowwy everybody

**Im so sorry everyone!! I haven't made any new chapters because I have grounded from computer for like 6 months. I won't make a chapter for a while but I promise!! When I do it will be awesomely lemony and fluffy!! Also, I apologize for my corniness in my last chapters. It was my first fic and it will be so much better! FORGIVE ME!!**


End file.
